IN0
by NuttyAcorn
Summary: I have added Ch.3 Love Me. Summary: I-no continues on her journey to search for Sol...with Zappa chasing after her...
1. Default Chapter

The scorching heat of the afternoon sent I-No wandering wearily for a hiding spot away from the sun. As she staggered along she spotted May's ship, there, floating on the cool blue water of the ocean. 

"Finally!!!" I-No gasped. She quickly ran up to the ship, as she did, she spotted Dizzy standing on the top deck.

"Dizzy! I know I'm going to blow this ship up! HEHE." I-No laughed crazily.

"Up yours!" she yelled.

          The huge explosion exploded the surrounding calm atmosphere. Panic runs through the ship as May tries to restore orders. Dizzy herself was knocked into the water and disappeared. 

          "Johnny! Where's Dizzy?" May asked frantically.

          "Dizzy!" Johnny gasped.

          "Oh…I'm sorry I think she has fallen off and …and die..boo  hooo hoo.." I-no snickered.

          "Who are you?" May asked in her high pitch voice.

          "My name is I-No…and I've just blown the hell out of your ship!!" I-No laughed as she leapt off May's ship.

          "Come back here!!!" May screamed.

          After leaving the harbor, full of joy, I-No continues on her way seeking some mischief. After several minutes she walks into a Chinese restaurant and sat down.  

          "I want foooood!!!"she demanded.

          "Alright! I'm coming." replied the owner.

          "Okay…I want a plate of egg rolls, a plate of the sweet and sour chicken, and a Pepsi."

          "Okay." said Jam.

          After a while Jam returned with I-No's request. I-No quickly grabbed the chopsticks from the table and chowed down the Chinese food. She put one of the egg rolls in her mouth while trying to shove the chicken into her mouth. After finishing the meal I-no was bloated and soiled herself.

          "Agh!!!" Jam frowned in disgust.

          "Burppppppp!"

          "Ah! …well your total comes to 50 dollars."

          "…I don't have any money." I-No replied.

          "What!!!" Jam asked furiously.

          "Here you can have this." I-no handed Jam a piece of paper.

          "What is this?" Jam carefully read the little scrap of paper. "I owe you…I don't accept this!!"

          "Well too bad." I-no sticks out her tongue and ran away.

          Scurrying away from the restaurant I-No came to a misty green forest. I-No with no worries walks straight in without noticing that she have been followed. 

          "Stop right there!"

          "Make me!" I-No continues on her tracks. SLAM! A yo-yo smashed her on the head.


	2. Ch2 Smacking Fun

I-no 33

Ch.2 Smacking Fun

"OUCH! What was that for?" I-no rubbed her head.

"I told you to stop." a little girlish boy replied.

"Oh? What a cute little girl!" I-no giggles as she tries to pet the boy.

"I AM A BOY! And my name is Bridget!" he said hotly as he slapped her hand away.

"Oh my! I mean with the skirt and you wobbling around like that…you can get people really… confuse."

"What? Am I still looking like a girl?" said Bridget disappointed.

"Yeah…but not to worry I-no is here. I'll make you look like a tough boy. Here." I-no handed him a bounty list. "Go and capture these evil people for me. It'll really show how tough you really are, and that you are not girly boy."

"You got it Miss." said the boy happily as he ran off.

          "What a fruity kid." I-no smirked.

~-~-~-~

          As I-no walked out of the forest, she enters a beautiful town filled with radiant rays of the sun.  It was the late afternoon and the sparkling water fountains glimmers with fireflies looking like faeries floating around. At the near fountain a maiden with long golden hair stood with tears coming down of her eyes. 

          "Damn it. She's still alive." I-no talked to herself. "I know-

          I-no ran up to the maiden and gave her a SMACK in the face while pretending to be horrified. The maiden caught by surprised grabs I-no by the hair and gave her a knee-blow to the stomach. I-no let out a painful gasp as she pulls the maiden by the hair, and slamming her to the ground. The two girls wrestle each other on the ground slapping and kicking furiously. 

          "Give it up you hooker!" Millia Rage yelled as she bit I-no on the arm.

          "I am not a hooker! You long hair freak!" I-no screamed furiously as she shoved her fist up Millia's breast. "Okay! Stop it right now!" a stranger yelled out.

          "Who are you?" said the two girls as they paused their fighting.

          "My name is Zappa." Zappa replied.

          "Wow…" said the two girls.

          They got up and observe Zappa closely. 

          "You're so handsome." I-no flirts.

          "You're such a hooker." Millia said with disgust.

          "Hey! You two know what? Shut up!" Zappa scream.

          "What's your problem?" I-no asked coldly.

          "I GOT A HUGE PROBLEM!!!" Zappa yelled in a manically way. His face then turns blue and saliva start flowing down his mouth as he began the wobbles.

          "Okay…look like you have found yourself a boyfriend Millia. I am outta here!" I-no snickered as she ran away.

          "No…He's your! You said that he's handsome. Hey wait for me!!!" Millia yelled as she ran away.  

          "Girls come back!!! Give me a kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssss!!!"


	3. Ch3 Love Me

I-no Ch.3 Love me 

            Zappa possessed by the evil spirits gave I-no a good chase. Each time he would manage to catch up and spills some his slime onto her. I-no disgusted and angry would swears and smack Zappa on the head with her guitar. 

          "Stop chasing me!" I-no tries to catch her breath.

          "I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME!!!" Zappa screamed after.

          "But I don't want to!" I-no gasped as tripped over a piece of stone. Zappa quickly grabbed a hold of her red boot. He studied it and started licking the bottom of it. 

          "Freak!" I-no screams as goose bumps spread through her arms and neck. People on the street were looking at the bizarre scene. I-no was quite humiliated and started to get fumed. Her eyes turned hot red and her face was burning. She thrust her boot away from Zappa's mouth and side wind it into his face. 

          "WHY MY RED HOT CHILLI PEPPER? I LOVE YOU!" Zappa shrieked.

          "I am not your red hot chilli pepper!" I-no replied coolly.

          Zappa started sobbing loudly and attracts more people to the crowd. People were talking among themselves in the crowd and started pointing at I-no who's now sitting on the pavement with her arms crossed looking furiously mad. She can't believe that she's being humiliated so badly in front of a large crowd who's seem to take Zappa side. One lady stepped out and spoke.

          "Why don't you give him a chance honey?" the lady said sweetly. I-no responded with a bitter smile. Zappa now ceased his crying and looked at I-no with tears in his eyes. It seem that he's not possessed anymore. 

          "I'm sorry for causing you this much trouble." he apologized to I-no.

          "You better be." I-no bit her teeth together. But as soon as they stood up Zappa fainted onto I-no. She quickly shoves him out of the way as he fell onto the pavement. People were booing and pointing fingers at her. 

          "C'mon you could at least help him." they shouted. I-no rolls her eyes and helped the unconscious Zappa to his feet. She slowly dragged herself and his body away from the crowd and to the nearest alley.  The damp alley was filled with garbage and the ground is infested with insects mangling in the trash. I-no slowly placed Zappa's body onto the ground. 

          "May the insect despoil your body." I-no snickered evilly.

          "Please…don't leave me." Zappa whispered in a low breath. I-no looks at him curiously. "Please don't leave…I'm lonely…"

          "Human and their emotions." I-no scoffed. Yet she took pity and gave him a kiss on the cheek then left.

~-~-~-~-~

          The day has lasted longer then she has anticipated. Her mission was to find Sol, yet she's being trapped in the unexpected obstacles that has came her way. I-no was not sure where she was going. The streetlights were lit and people were out in a night stridden.  Tourists were all over the place. I-no decided that she would rest for while. She went to the Moonlight outdoor café and sat down. The coming of the night brings a cool breeze to the town, and the outdoor café tables were almost filled with people. I-no realizes that a young man in a weird outfit and red bandana has placed himself next to her. He certainly was a tourist. He gave her an odd smile and places his arm around her.

          "You play the guitar?" he asked coolly.

          "Yes." I-no replied irritably.

          "Cool. Can you play me something?" he asked sweetly.

          "Sorry, but now is not the time."

          "Pretty please?" he whimpers with his puppy dog eyes.  

          "Listen with all of your heart okay? It'll send you to the heaven!" I-no smiles slyly. She grabbed her guitar from aside and started playing a little catchy tune. It was quite pleasant as the night comes and the lights sparkle from every part of the streets. The tune was sweet and …romantic.

He stares shyly into her eyes…his blue shiny gems kept a close watch on her. His face was moved to the music and his mouth desired for a tender kiss… He slowly moved his face closer and closer. He pressed his lips slightly on hers. I-no's eyes widen and her emotional thoughts squirmed in confusing. She has never felt this way before…a stranger coming on to her and violated his right without her consent of wiliness.  

"ULTIMATE FORTISSIMO!"

          A huge explosion echoed through the air as the restaurant becomes a rubbles in the night sky. Flames burning all around her as hell has come and left. Satisfied, she left to find Sol. 


End file.
